Second Chances
by VenusvsMars
Summary: Marcus has been waiting for over three thousand years for a mate but Ila is not what he expected. Ila has been abused and neglected her whole life has she finally found someone who will love her?


Venus and Mars

CHAPTER ONE

I couldn't move. I couldn't open my eyes. I could feel the sheets of what I'm assuming was a bed I was laying on. I could hear wind through a nearby window and it brought the smell of a dozen different kinds of flowers. My head was pounding. It felt like a hoard of rhinos were stampeding through my skull and ripping it apart with their horns. I must have made some sound at my discomfort for suddenly there was someone holding my hand. The hand was freezing I would have mistaken it for ice had it not squeezed and rubbed gentle circles.

" Shhh Vita Mia" a deep voice hushed me.

Who is this?! My heart began to fly and again I began my internal battle to move. Why couldn't I move?

The man must have sensed me panic and quickly let my hand go and whispered something. Then suddenly I felt the jab of a needle in my arm and I was out.

XXXXXX

I woke trying to stretch my stiff limbs, I must have been sleeping far longer than my usual six hours for they cracked and popped when I began to move them. I opened my eyes and tried pushing myself up. My head had a dull ache. Taking in my surroundings I saw I was in a room I had never seen before. Memories rushed to me. I was running down an alley with a man chasing me. I ran into something….no it wasn't something it was someone. I ran into someone and lost my bearings and fell hitting my head against a stone wall as I collapsed. But how did I get here? This didn't look like any hospital room I had ever seen. I was in a large four poster bed with thick dark wood. It was covered in large fluffy white pillows and a white down comforter. The room itself had stone walls and a massive fireplace across the space. Someone had lit the fire and I could see the carved detailing of the fireplace through the flames. Their was a couch across from the fireplace and two wingback armchairs. There was also a bookcase crammed full with leather bound books varying in color and size.

"You're awake" a voice came from the opposite side of the room. There was a women. She was short and thin with bust length brunette hair and her face was absolutely perfect. She was stunning. Her voice was soft and sweet with an accent I had never heard before. She was dressed in a dark dress and a pitch black cloak. I just sat there and stared at her I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to someone you don't know after waking up god knows where in a different country? "I've been asked to bring you some clothes" she nodded to a pile of neatly folded garments on a chair beside the fire.I looked down finally taking notice that I was dressed only in my knickers and bra.

"Might I ask what happened to mine?" I Asked, I tried for a calm non panicky voice and succeeded. She chuckled.

" They were ruined after your accident" her face showed some sympathy and she glanced at my forehead.I raised my hand to it and felt a tender stitched wound. An inch or so above my temple and hidden in my hair line.

"And you are?"

" Ah, yes introductions how rude of me. My name is Sulpicia. A pleasure to meet you, and what is your name? Her face showed a dazzling smile with the whitest teeth I had ever seen.

" Who sent you" her face fell when I ignored her pleasantries.

" I'm sorry?"

" You said you were asked to bring those to me" I gestured to the chair with my hand " who asked you" I didn't bother to sound polite.

" My brother asked, he thought you would find me less threatening." she tried to sooth me with her calm voice. I hated that it almost worked. Her voice was calming.

The stress of the previous events catching up with me and her words sending me over the edge. I laughed for a good minute. She was walking towards me when I yelled at her.

" Don't come any closer" she looked wounded at my words.

" I don't know where I am,I don't know what has happened to me. My head hurts something fierce. And there is a strange women with skin the color of death and eyes of red wearing something I've only ever seen on a tv drama or in a halloween costume so you'll have to forgive me but I am feeling rather threatened." She seemed to understand me and she took a position against the wall across from the bed.

" I can get you something for the pain" was the only response she had to my statement.

" No thank you"

" You can trust me, I only want to help you"

" I'll be the judge of that"

" How is your ankle?" she looked concerned

" My…" i moved my ankle and hissed in pain.

" It was swollen when you were brought here so we had it bandaged and iced. It appears you have twisted it whilst you were running the other night." she smiled at me " I would advise not running in heels next time"

" Of course, next time I find myself fleeing for my life i'll remember to pack a pair of trainers or do you think my attacker might let me pause our little chase for me to properly dress for the occasion" I couldn't hold back the sarcasm. Sulpicia only sighed and looked down with a sad expression before she was suddenly at the door.

"Wait" she didn't look back but she halted her attempt at leaving.

" I'm sorry. I'm frightened and that makes me…. Well it make me say things I probably shouldn't. I'm sorry I lashed out at you but please don't go. Please don't leave me alone here."

She turned around and gave me a small hopeful smile.

"Let me introduce you to the others. They are very curious about you."

"Can I shower first?" I didn't know how long I was out for but I was in need of a long hot shower.

"Take all the time you need darling the bathroom is right through there." Sulpicia pointed to the room on the left. I wasted no time and went straight for the shower. The bathroom was large and well maintained. The walk in shower was everything it promised to be and I was beginning to feel more human.

I don't know how long I was in there but when I left the steamy haven the pile of clothes was waiting for me on the vanity. Most people would be annoyed, embarrassed or upset that someone had entered unannounced while they bathed but honestly I didn't feel anything. Maybe numbness if that even is a feeling. I felt numb.

I walked out with my hair in a bun wearing a pair of black tights and a cream coloured chunky knit jumper. Sulpicia wasn't there when I returned but there was a knock on the door quickly followed by Sulpicia walking in.

"Thought you would like to wear these." she handed me a pair of cute black flats with scalloped detail on them.

"Thank you"

"Shall we?" she held her arm out for me to put my arm on like we were old mates walking around school.

" Lets" I said, not wanting to offend her more than I already had this evening, I hooked my arm through hers. We left the room and entered a massive corridor. There were two guards outside of my door. What the hell?!

" Where are we?"

She smiled and lifted her free arm to gesture around " This is Volturi Castle" she walked us around a maze of hallways and passages until we stopped in front of a large wooden door. One of the two guards that followed us through this maze opened the door. " Thank you Afton you may leave now, You as well Santiago." Both guards bowed and walked away.

Inside the office was a large window that over look some small town, a desk, two couches and a chair that sat around a fireplace, and table with papers spread across it. There were also four other people in the room.

Sulpicia brought me over to the man that was closest to the door he was average height with long brown hair and he was wearing a black business suit. He looked to be about early to mid thirties and had a kind face. He looked like one of those people who lived in there minds and we're always happy." Good evening my dear I am Aro. You've already met my wife Sulpicia. I hope you are feeling better that was a rather nasty fall you took."

" Yes much thank you, My name is Ila." (pronounced E-La)

Sulpicia brought me over to the second man and other woman. Both were blonde and The Man stood only an inch or two higher than Aro. He had shoulder length hair that was so blonde it was almost white, he wore black slacks and a black sweater, and a scowl. He couldn't have been older than early twenties. He had his arms wrapped around the blonde women. She smiled and looked at me with curious eyes.

" This Is Caius and his wife Athenodora" Caius and Athenodora? Yet another set of unusual names. Sulpicia puts her hand on my back between shoulders and guids me to the last man in the room. " And this is Marcus"

Marcus was tall, very tall. His shoulders were broad and packed with muscle that were clearly defined by his black button down shirt and black trousers. He left the first couple buttons undone and had the sleeves rolled up, like one would do after a long day at the office. While the other men had that sort of pretty boy face of a frat boy, Marcus was completely masculine. His hair was brown and fell slightly below his shoulders. He had a very deep serious look about him. The other men looked happy but Marcus looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. There was no denying that he was easily the most attractive man I had ever met.

" A pleasure" I felt my heart start to sprint at the sound of his voice. I could have sworn for the briefest of moments he has a small smirk as if he could hear it too. " please have a seat" he gestured to the chair by the fire and I notice the other four had already taken up spots on the two couches. I went to take the seat and Marcus took the chair behind the desk.

"So…. I appreciate you taking care of me after my accident but I really must be on my way" they all looked a little uncomfortable at my words.

" I think it would be best if you took your time and rested before you continue your journey." Aro was the one to respond to my statement.

" Hardly seems appropriate for me to take advantage of you and your kindness I don't know you and you have no obligations to me." Sulpicia was the one to answer me

" Please we insist." She was very sweet. She was one of those women who came of as very motherly.

" I would hate to be a bother…"

" You wouldn't, we so rarely get to meet new people and I can already tell that we will be great friends" I didn't know what to say to that. Everything about this castle and these people seemed a bit off, But at the same time I didn't want to leave. Yes I was in a strange place and should be concerned about my safety especially since I was just attacked but there was this feeling that came over me that no matter what I would be safe here. All the more reason for me to leave. I couldn't trust anything here.

"Why can't I leave"

"Excuse me?" Aro asked as if he didn't understand me.

" Am I being held prisoner here?"

" goodness wherever did you get that idea?" He tilted his head and examined me.

" Where indeed." I thought it best to leave this line of questioning for the future.

" would you like anything?perhaps something to eat or drink?" Sulpicia added

" I would love a glass of wine and a phone" I stated

" I'm afraid that will be impossible?"

" Of course it will." I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my blonde man, Caius i think his name was, growled at my words. Growled! Looking directly at him I said something stupid. " Do you have a problem?" everything happened so fast. In less time than it took me to blink Caius was standing and Marcus was blocking his path to were crouched and hissing and then a second later Caius was suddenly gone and the door was calmy followed after Caius and disappeared into the hall leaving the door closed.

" Marcus please come sit down, you know how Caius is. He wouldn't have done anything." Aro persuaded Marcus to take the seat the other two had vacated. Marcus sat down folded his hands and appeared to be trying to calm himself. " Well Ila we have a few questions for you?

" I have a few of my own."

" Such as?"

"Oh the basics. Who are you? What are you? What is this place? Why can't I leave it? You know all the obvious ones" Aro laughed. A psychotic over exuberant laugh that made you question his sanity.

" In time all of these questions shall be answered. For know please share with us who that man was and how you came to be running from him." at this Marcus finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

XXXXXX

 **A/N: So what do you think? I hope Ila didn't come off as too bitchy, she is just supposed to be slightly at this point. I have a huge character background for her that I'm going to slowly reveal to you in the coming chapters This is only the first chapter I'm already half way through with the second one. In the next chapter I'm going to share what happened to Ila and build her relationship with Marcus. Also I have exciting plans for Caius in the future. I have a lot of ideas am not quite sure which way the story is going to go just yet. I'm very new to the world of writing and would love any kind of feedback, so please please please review and leave any comments questions and/or concerns. Also if you have any suggestions I'm open to ideas, I'm trying to improve my creative writing skills.**


End file.
